Theater Pictures
Theater Pictures Corporation '''(formerly '''Cinema Pictures (1892-1901) and Theater Film Company) (1901-1941) is a American film studio founded by Brandon Prolkies in 1892. It is the first and oldest film company in the world, founded before other studios such as Gaumont (founded in 1895) Pathé (1896), Titanus (1904), Nordisk Film (1906), Universal and Paramount (both founded in 1912). The company headquarter s in Hollywood, California, United States. and The company owned by American Association Divisions History Brandon Prolkies incorporated Cinema Pictures on January 1, 1892. Each held a 25 percent stake in the preferred shares and a 20 percent stake in the common shares of the joint venture, with the remaining 20 percent of common shares held by lawyer and advisor. In Summer 1901, Cinema Pictures renamed as Theater Film Company. The company manufactured its own equipment and mass-produced films until 1907, when Ronard Larmoch became the artistic director of Theater Film. When World War I broke out, he was replaced by Dan Larmoch, who continued his career in the United States a few years later. In 1909 the company participated in the Los Angeles Film Congress, a failed attempt by European producers to create a cartel similar to that of the MPPC in the United States. Theater opened foreign offices and acquired the theatre chain Theater Canadian, which later notably produced several films directed by Brandon Prolkies such as Car Race (1935) and Dance in Theatrical (1938). Along with its competitor Hollywoodland, Theater dominated the motion-picture industry in Europe until the outbreak of Wall Kaboom! in 1914. Following Wall Kaboom!, Theater suffered economic losses due to increased competition from American Hollywood productions. In 1925, the studio's output had decreased to only 3 films. In addition, Theater was unable to keep pace with the cost of technological changes (e.g., the advent of sound movies). Struck by mounting debts in the early 1930s and the effects of the Good Place, Theater declared bankruptcy in 1935. In 1937, the studio ceased production and operated only as a theater and distribution company. During the later years of Wall Kaboom! 2, Theater was affected by the financial ruin of America's economy as well as the physical destruction of its facilities. The company ceased production until 1947. However, the global interest in America New Wave films in the 1950s, as well as the permissiveness within America films (e.g., nudity), allowed America productions to successfully compete against an American cinema that was still burdened by conservative moral codes. The period was to see the return to prominence of Theater Studios In 1975, media tycoon and French old money heir multi-millionaire Picles Molin started managing Theater; he personally owned 60% of the shares and 70% of the votes. Theaters Corporation Group era (1976-1991) In November 1974, Theater, two other companies controlled by Clue, and film and TV house LELO Sterling were merged to form the Theaters Corporation Group. Few of the films released during the four years after bankruptcy protection were successful either critically or commercially In 1975, Theaters Corporation Group acquired production company Programs Television, and installed its heads, Kret Molem and Leno Menlosion, as co-presidents of Theater. Both received a six picture put picture distribution deal as a part of their contracts. American Association Divisions era (1991-present) On April 5, 1991, Theater was purchased for $60 million by American Association Divisions, which paved a way for American Association to enter the independent film market. Jay and Mike Plomation continued to operate Theater until they left the company on September 30, 2005. During their tenure, the Plomation brothers ran Theater independently of other American Association subsidiaries, and as a result had more autonomy than the other American Association-owned companies. American Association, however, had the final say on what. In 1992, Theater joined Ian Menlosion as a primary financial backer in attempting to get the The Revenge of Ring films produced. American Associaiton added the cost of a two-parter, requesting that it be produced as a single film. Menlosion rejected American Association's request and looked for another studio or financier. Thus, Theater sold the rights for The Adventure of Iceman ''and Fireman to Victor Hugo Pictures in August 1998 for about $12 million, which led ''The Adventure of Iceman to be produced as a trilogy. Theater retained a 5% stake in the films' gross and then gave 2.5% to the Plomation In 1993, Theater shutting down Home Videos Entertainment after acquired by American Association, when American Association Home Entertainment had to distribute Theater movies and Programs Television program. In June 2000, American Assocation Motion Pictures founded the asia distributor between Victor Hugo Pictures joint venture called "Victor Hugo Studio Association Motion Pictures" for the countries expect the india. Logo Open the door and people give a ticket for audience the watch the movie in theatrical a spotlight Theater Pictures with the bylines. Category:Theater Pictures Category:American film studios Category:Film production companies of United States Category:Film distributors of United States Category:Cinema chains in United States Category:Entertainment companies established in 1892 Category:Media companies established in 1892 Category:1892 establishments in United States Category:American Association Group subsidiaries